Love's Battlefield
by orderofthefanfiction
Summary: It's graduation time, and confessions are leaking. Not mention the war is soon to begin anf Ron is having a melt down. Can Harry save the day, as usual, are will have to spare their life?


Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters except Mrs. Weasley's unborn child, and the ideas we put into this story. ALL OF THESE IDEAS come from none other than US!   
  
  
  
Love's Battlefield, a Harry Potter Fan Fiction   
  
Chapter 1-Confessions Galore   
Celebration filled the air, as the excite graduates filed into the Great Hall in cauldrons reflecting their house colors. Each student trying and failing to hide his or her amazement at how exquisite it all looked. And they had every right to be; Dumbledore had really outdone himself this time. The ceiling windows had been bewitched so instead of their usual spotless selves; they were invisible therefore allowing a fair amount of sunshine to penetrate them. Along the walls, a group of first years were fascinated with the pictures of the students that kept flashed across them. Balloons accompanied by a large amount of confetti, continued to fall simultaneously from somewhere above.  
Once all the graduates were seated, Dumbledore made his way to the stage cluttered with energetic graduates and the school's very proud staff members. He cleared his throat three times exactly, and abruptly the room was silenced. He seemed pleased with this response, as a slight grin now crept upon his face. "Welcome to this wondrous event. I'm sure all of you are as excited as I am. But we are late as it is, so I believe it's best that we start now," he voice seemed to echo throughout the room, rebounding of off every crack and crevice visible. "The student have overcome many obstacles to get to this point... However, Hermione didn't hear the rest, her mind was elsewhere. "Harry..... Harry", she whispered attempting to get his attention. They had all manage to get seats in close proximity, but Ron had chosen to sit one row ahead. "O blood hell, how am I suppose to get a good view from here," he had exclaimed making his way to his current seat. Harry and Hermione had definitely been at a loss to what he was talking about but neither had felt the need to frustrate him with any further questions. Since he had found out that Mrs. Weasley was expecting another red-haired bundle of joy, specifically a male, he had been unusually cranky and he now preferred to spend his time all by his lonesome locked in his dormitory. Harry figured it was because he had been burdened with the news at a bad time (they were receiving the results from their N.E.W.T.S). Hermione believed he was angry at the fact that he would no longer be the youngest son. Regardless, of the reason, they both saw no need to get involved. "Yes, mione", he answered. "You ever think we would be here?" she asked pointed at the stage while clearly deep in thought, "after all we've been through?" "I didn't think I would make it another day sometimes with all our trips to the hospital wing, after our little adventures," he sighs, "it seems like only yesterday we first came here and now we're leaving." Hermione thought she saw a drop of water leave his eyes, but she thought again, and quickly pushed the idea out of her head. "Yea Harry, we've been through a lot together...and in the end it always brings us back to where we started, together. I think that means something." She said, but Harry had a feeling she was talking more to herself than to him. Then stunning Harry more than she had imagined, she took his hands into hers and commented, "You mean a lot to me Harry, and....I don't want to lose you after this ceremony." Holding her hands considerably tighter, he whispered truthfully, "You mean more to me than you'll ever know. And I want you to always remember that.... I love you Hermione." Harry had said those last couple of word with such confidence that it taken Hermione of guard. She took a breath and stared up at him wide-eyed," Y-y- you love me?". "Yes in fact. I never felt this way about any other girl. But I would understand if you don't return the feelings", his face now glowing with coolness. "Harry..I do return the feelings...I-I love you..." with more confidence now, "I've loved you from the very beginning when we first met, but I never said anything because I couldn't bare to hurt our friendship..It was the only thing that helped me through my nightmares...knowing that..that..you'll always be there." "Yea, I'll always be here, Hermione", now grinning widely, "No matter what I'll be by your side."   
  
  
  
She smiles. "I wouldn't want you any other place." Just then, Professor Dumbledore begins to introduce Harry and they are forced to pay attention, but that doesn't stop them from grinning at each other at every chance they get. They had been taken into their own world, and it had devoured them whole, not giving them a chance to protest. Each kept their own thoughts, none of which the possibility that they weren't the only ones to encounter the conversation.   
  
Dumbledore motioned for Harry to come forth. It was now his time to make a speech. He cleared his throat and began...  
It seemed like yesterday when we come here as first years waiting to be sorted. Now were leaving. Though I didn't learn to bottle fame, brew glory and even stopper death, but I did learn what I would get if I added asphodel to wormwood and many other things. Some of else were told bad things about other houses. Such as Slytherin house produces evil witches wizards and witches. But today I know that its are choices make us who we are, not our houses. So today I say together we shall succeed and apart we shall fail. We should put together we shall succeed and apart we shall fail. We should put all our grudges to rest and join each other to succeed.   
  
Harry wasn't in the slightest bit prepared for what happened next. It started with none other than the now very proud Professor Snape, and before he even had time to blink the whole congregation was on their feet, cheering him on.   
  
Kamalia-Please review. For all the people out there who are reading this fan fic, thank you very much. I hope you're enjoying it so far. Please review and tell me your suggestions and insights of the story.   
  
April- I'm soooo glad that you decided to read this. We really appreciate it. Even if you don't like it, tell us, we enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading. Look out for further chapters. Remember: Read and Review.and feel free to flame. 


End file.
